


Passionfruit

by SailorPeach



Series: The Soundtrack of Harry Hart and Eggsy Unwin [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: But I will add more tags, Couch Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, so much fluff cause I love fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 02:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12471336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorPeach/pseuds/SailorPeach
Summary: A short story of Harry and Eggsy being in love and domestic.





	Passionfruit

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I just wanted to write fluff.

It was a cool evening, a quiet evening. Harry’s television was turned down to a low volume, the local news playing. Harry had a thick mystery book in his lap, his tea cooling down next to him on the coffee table. Harry was stretched out on the couch, his back resting on a decent sized pillow against the arm rest, legs crossed at the ankles. JB softly snored where he laid sleeping on his bed, next to the unlit fireplace. It was a pleasant evening, an uncommon evening where the world didn’t need Arthur or the knights saving the world. An evening without worrying for anybody’s safety. It was rare to have these moments in the line of work that involve Kingsman.

It was _lovely_.

Harry heard soft footsteps descend from the stairs. JB perked his ears up at the noise but made no attempt to leave his plush bed. Harry didn’t have to look up from his book to know it was Eggsy. His dear, sweet Eggsy who had just woken up from his cat nap he took earlier. Eggsy had just come back from a rescue mission in the Alps and crashed as soon as he got home. Harry helped him shower off his mission before letting him pass out on their bed.

 _Their_ bed. Harry will never tire of his domestic life with Eggsy.

Eggsy, in a sleepy haze, made his way toward Harry. Yawning and rubbing his eyes, his hands clutching the red throw blanket that was wrapped around his shoulders. Eggsy had on his favorite pj, an old white dress shirt that use to belong to Harry. At first Harry pointed out that a perfectly tailored dress shirt should not be used as pajamas but Eggsy wears it _so_ right. The hem of of the shirt skirting over his silky thighs, hiding his short briefs. It made Harry possessive, and thrilled to see Eggsy in his clothes. To smell like him. To find comfort in them, to find comfort in _Harry_. It made Harry’s heart warm.

Eggsy climbed onto Harry’s lap, not saying a word as he settled himself on Harry like an octopus on prey. Harry only raised his arms so Eggsy could make himself comfortable. Eggsy rested his face against Harry’s neck, his arms wrapped around Harry’s torso. Eggsy was all but hid by the blanket, only the top of his head peaked out. He let out a content sigh as Harry kissed his soft golden hair. Eggsy’s breath started to slow, and even out as Harry read further into his current chapter. It felt like hours past before Harry put his book aside on the coffee table and gently ran his hands on Eggsy’s back under the blanket. Feeling the heat radiate off and trapped by the blanket. Eggsy was warm and solid. He was real and safe.

Sometimes Harry would have nightmares that he wasn’t. That Eggsy was at the church with him. That he shot Eggsy in the heart. Harry never tells Eggsy when he has these dreams. But Eggsy always knows. Even now.

“‘Arry.” Eggsy mumbled against Harry’s neck. Harry rested his face against Eggsy’s hair, kissing him.

“Yes, my dear.” Harry asked softly, not wanting to wake Eggsy if he wasn’t really awake.

“I can ‘ear you thinkin.” Eggsy said, his hands moving from Harry’s torso to against his chest. Eggsy knew what he was thinking, he didn’t have to come out and say it. They both knew.

“I apologize if my thinking woke you, darling.” Harry said into Eggsy’s hair. Harry raised on hand to card it over Eggsy’s hair in an attempt to lull him back to sleep. Eggsy wasn’t having it.

Eggsy slowly kissed the inside of Harry’s neck with no certain path or rush. Simply placing them where Eggsy would like. Harry closed his eyes and enjoyed the feel of Eggsy’s soft lips against his skin. Minutes past before Eggsy moved up to the jaw, every once in awhile Harry would feel the lightest graze of Eggsy’s teeth on his jaw bone. Harry’s own hands settled on Eggsy’s hips, under the dress shirt. His thumbs slowly rubbing the skin in small circles. There was no rush to their movements, it's time like these where Harry softly thanked whatever God gave him Eggsy and these small moments. These small moments is what Harry woke for, he was sure of it.

Eggsy moved up to Harry’s ear, his hands pressed against Harry’s chest. Harry let out a small goan as Eggsy sweetly kissed his ear, tugging it a little with his teeth. A kitten lick here and there. Harry’s hands press harder into Eggy’s skin, causing Eggsy to hum in agreement. Eventually Eggsy sat up on Harry’s lap, looking at him with a soft smile. Harry leaned forward to give Eggsy a kiss on his bare shoulder. The dress shirt slipping off due to Eggsy only buttoning one button. Eggsy wrapped his arms loosely around Harry’s shoulders, burying his hands in the soft brown locks as Harry moved from his shoulder and up his neck. Eggsy lulled his head to one side to give Harry easier accesses. Harry thanked him with a gentle bite on his collarbone. Eggsy hummed in contentment as Harry lazely peppered kisses against his neck and chest. Eggsy’s grasp in Harry’s hair become more firm, more passionate. Harry’s hands snaked their way up from Eggsy’s hips and up his back, feeling the soft skin.

“‘Arry.” Eggsy said softly, almost a moan.

Harry kissed harder on Eggsy’s jaw, Eggsy feeling the tiniest hint of Harry’s tongue. “Yes, my darling boy?” Harry breathed against Eggsy’s ear before kissing behind it.  Eggsy pulled at Harry’s hair so his head leaned back and looked up at Eggsy. Eggsy looked at Harry, his face slightly red and his eyes heavy. Eggsy leaned in and pressed a kiss to Harry's lips, who responded with a kiss just as soft. They're make out session lasted for what seemed like hours. It wasn’t rough but gentle, and slow. Harry gently ran his tongue over Eggsy’s bottom lip. Eggsy granted him access to his mouth which Harry took no time devouring as much of Eggsy as he could. Eggsy returned the same enthusiasm until he broke away and pushed Harry a little.

What a sight he was to Harry. His cheeks pink, his lips wet and red. The dress shirt had now fallen off both shoulders. Eggsy could have anyone and why he chose an old man like Harry, Harry would never know. Harry would never question such a gift and privilege. Eggsy tugged his hair gently to get him back in reality, a soft smile sitting on his face.

“‘ _Arry._ ” Eggsy said his name as if it was wrapped in a laugh. “I’m half naked on your lap, you ain’t suppose to be so lost in thought.”

Harry took one of Eggsy’s hands and intertwined their fingers together, bringing Eggsy’s hand to his lips and kissed gently. “I’m sorry, my heart.” Harry said against Eggsy’s fingers. “I simply cannot fathom how utterly in love I am with you, that it sometimes takes me other places.” He gave Eggsy’s fingers another kiss.

Eggsy quickly leaned in to kiss Harry with force, with such adoration that Harry could only tighten his hold on the boy. “You’re such a romantic.” Eggsy whispered softly against Harry’s lips. Harry only chuckled in agreement. “Let’s go to bed, I wanna cuddle.” Eggsy said, sliding off Harry but never letting go of his hand as he led them both up the stairs. JB heavily asleep in his own bed and the blanket on the floor, forgotten.

Harry simply followed Eggsy up the stairs with no protest.

Harry would follow Eggsy forever. He would follow him to where space and time meet should Eggsy lead him there, all with a smile.

Harry brushed his teeth and changed into his own cotton pajamas before sliding into bed where Eggsy was already buried under the comforter. As soon as Harry settled Eggsy squeezed himself into Harry’s side, his head resting under Harry’s chin. Harry wrapped an arm around Eggsy, knowing it was fall asleep under Eggsy’s body weight but didn’t care. They both laid there until their breathing synchronized with the others, until it was warm under the comforter, until the world outside made no sound.

“I love you.” Eggsy said softly, now knowing if Harry was awake or asleep. Harry simply pressed Eggsy tighter against himself and kissed the top of his head.

“You have my entire heart.” Harry replied just as softly. Because it was true, Eggsy had his entire heart and soul to do what he pleased.

They both knew this to be true.

Neither wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I do not have anyone editing this for me so please excuse the mistakes. I'll go back and edit more tonight after I finished my essay and other stuff. College is not easy! I just wanted to get this out of my system tbh. I hope you enjoy it! My first hartwin fic!
> 
> I wrote this to Passionfruit by Drake but Paramore's cover. I know it's like a sad breakup song but the beat is soft and nice I love it. 
> 
> Here’s the link to it!:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-7R81Rh9JY8


End file.
